The Sonic Team in Ghost story
by tillerian
Summary: The Sonic Team goes camping. While they're camping, Sonic tells a ghost story he claims to be true, is it real or not?
1. Ghost story

Chapter 1: Ghost Story

It was a nice day at the apartment in stations square. It was a day the Sonic Team has been waiting for. Sonic the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Amoeba the Chaos, and Shadow the hedgehog were going camping.

Sonic and Tails were checking the camp utensils.

"Tent" said sonic

"Check" said Tails

"Sleeping bags"

"Check"

"chips"

"Check! Everything's ready to go"

"Why bother" said Metal sonic who was the janitor of the apartment "you're camping about three feet away from the apartment"

"We couldn't go any farther, metal" said Knuckles "Where are we going to go when we forget something, where are we going to use the bathroom, where are we going to get that air freshener when Amoeba stinks it up?"

"Don't worry about the last one, Knuckles" said Amoeba "I went this morning"

"Can we go now?" asked Shadow

"It depends on how long it takes for us to get going" said Sonic "Sonic team lets move out"

They went out to the back of the apartment and set up camp. "Alright, boys" said sonic "We'll set up camp here"

As soon as they set up camp, they went hiking; swimming in a water hole, and Knuckles wrestled a bear. Afterwards, they gathered around the campfire and roasted marshmallows, sang campfire songs, and Knuckles wrestled that bear again, what fun.

After a long day of camping they settled down in the tent to sleep. Sonic was dreaming about eating his favorite food: sausage (He keeps a whole batch in his right shoe). Then all sudden, a disturbance interrupted his dream, like someone was drilling a hole in his shoulder. It was Amoeba drilling his watery finger in Sonic's shoulder blade. "Sonic wake up" said Amoeba.

"What do you want you brainless walking puddle" said the cranky blue hedgehog getting up "did you wet the bed again?"

"How did you know?"

"A lucky guess"

"Well, actually I can't sleep"

"Well, what do you want with me? A bed time sto…."

Then Sonic snapped his fingers "I know what you want" he said "hey everyone wake up, I almost forgot"

Everyone rose from their bags in a cranky mood.

"What do you want, Sonic?" asked Shadow "did you wet the bed again?"

"No, Shadow" said Sonic getting the flashlight "I think it's time for a Scary Ghost Story"

"Oh, come on, Sonic, your ghost stories have no meaning" said Knuckles.

"Oh yeah?" said Sonic "at least my pajamas don't have feet, eh, Knuckles"

"That's not true" said Knuckles hiding his pajamas under his bag.

"okay" said Sonic "lets begin. Have you ever heard the tale of the ghost of Fredrik de' Ontario?"

"A Canadian Ghost?" asked Tails cowering in his sleeping bag.

"What's so scary about Canadians?" asked Knuckles

"I'm scared of Canadians" said Shadow

"Canadianphobia" said Knuckles

"mmmm, Canadian syrup" said Amoeba

Sonic cleared his throat and started his ghost story:

It was Revolutionary times my friends. There was a man from Ontario, Canada named Fredric de' Ontario.

He moved to this very city, only it was a town back then. He founded this very apartment and business was booming, baby. He was the most famous guy in the town and two miles west of Civic blvd. Anyway, one day a greedy miser, came and desired Fredrik's apartment, and settled a deal with him: The miser would give Fredric all his riches for his apartment. The deal was done and the apartment was legally his. But Fredric got NOTHING!

He was a broke man and, one stormy night, he went to the back of the apartment, right where we are now and said his last word: "Curse the day I lost this building and curse you all in it, eh. When I pass on so my soul to the after life, don't you know, I leave my ghost to haunt this apartment, don't you know.

And in honor of the lost Canadian they buried him behind the apartment.

Even today, the curse is still haunting. How do I know? Every time someone who works and lives at the apartment, camps out in the back, VANISHES OFF THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE! You know why? Because the ghost of Fredric de' Ontario GETS them, BRINGS them to his grave, and KILLS them in a slow and painful way.

There are a few signs to tell when he is coming: the first sign is when there is thunder outside but now lightning, the second sign is when the lightning appears and you see the silhouette of Fredric de' Ontario's gravestone, the third sign is a rancid green smog comes inside the tent, the forth sign is when you hear him breathing heavily outside, the fifth and final sign is when he shows himself in the tent laughing a ghostly laugh and then he GETS them, BRINGS them to his grave, and KILLS them in a slow and painful way.

The only way to avoid anything from happening to you is get out of the tent through the opposite direction of the entrance before the last sign.

Hark, the story of the ghost of Fredric de' Ontario.

"Well" said Sonic

"The opposite direction of the entrance" said Tails "but that's where the scary dark forest is"

"Wait" said Shadow "what's a forest doing outside a tropical city?"

"Well, I don't believe in any of it" said Knuckles.

"You'd better believe it, Knuckles" said Amoeba "My brother's cousin's best friend's sister's father's boss's secretary's co-worker's friend's pen pal was a witness"

"Sonic" said Tails "is it true"

"A little skeptical are we?" Asked Sonic "very well, I will show you the truth of it"

Sonic led the others in the forest and showed them a grave stone with a skull on it.

"Behold" said Sonic "Fredric de' ontario's gravestone"

Then out of nowhere, a ghostly laugh….laughed a ghostly laugh. The Sonic Team huddled together.

"W-what was that?" asked Tails shivering

"Probably the Manager counting his money again" said Knuckles.

"The curse of Fredric de' Ontario is neigh, his ghost knows we're here" said Sonic

"Well that was a good laugh" said Knuckles "let's head back to the tent"

So the Sonic Team went to their tent to go back to sleep. But this is just the beginning of our little story.


	2. The First Sign

**Chapter 2: The First Sign**

11:12-

It was dark and cold in the tent, everyone asleep. Then…BOOM. Thunder out of nowhere that woke everyone up…BOOM.

"What was that?" asked Tails…BOOM.

"It's just thunder" said Shadow…BOOM BOOM BOOM.

"This is strange, the weather channel predicted it would be clear tonight" said Tails…BOOM

"How come it doesn't flash when it goes boom?" asked Amoeba

"Thunder with no lightning" said Sonic "This is the first sign! Lets get out of here while we still can!"

"Hold it right there" said Knuckles "There's probably a reason this is happening"

"Like what, Sherlock?" asked Sonic…BOOM

"Like Sonic could have covered the tent and he's just trying to scare us" said Knuckles

"No I didn't, I'm trying to protect you." Said Sonic…BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM "Let's get out of here while we still can"

"I say we stay" said Knuckles

….

….

….

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Fine" said Sonic "We'll stay, but if the forth sign comes after the third sign after the second sign after this sign, we're getting out of here"

…

…

…

BOOM BOOM BOOM

…

…

"I think I wet the tent" said Tails


	3. The Second Sign

**Chapter 3: The Second Sign**

11:24-

The Sonic Team couldn't sleep since the "first sign", so they sat there waiting for 12 minutes listening to the lightningless thunder. Then the lightning came.

"See" said Knuckles "the lightning did come, it's only late by twelve minutes"

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Sonic…BOOM

Then as the lightning struck, a silhouette of the gravestone appeared on the wall of the tent, so surprising, everyone except Knuckles clinked on to Sonic.

"The second sign" said Sonic "the curse of Fredric de' Ontario is here"

"Oh, please" said Knuckles "It's obvious Sonic dragged the gravestone here before we got into the tent"

"How can I drag a fifty pound piece of rock all the way to this tent" said Sonic

"Well maybe it's made of Styrofoam" said Knuckles

"Alright" said Sonic "all who believe me, raise their hand"

Tails raised his hand, Amoeba raised his hand, and Shadow raised his hand.

"You may have me out matched, Sonic, but I still don't believe you" said Knuckles…BOOM


	4. The Third Sign

**Chapter 4: The Third Sign**

11:36-

The Sonic Team watched in horror (except Knuckles) as the lightning flashed and the gravestone shone on the wall of the room.

Then all the sudden, a green smog in addition of a rancid odor, came in out of nowhere.

"Phew, Amoeba" said Shadow "Did you do that?"

"No I didn't, this time" said Amoeba

"It's coming from outside the tent" said Sonic

"EWWWW, Amoeba did it outside" said Tails

"Or, this could be the Third sign" said Sonic

"T-that's two signs away from the last sign" said Tails

"Oh, come on, guys" said Knuckles "Sonic put a fog machine outside"

"What about the stench then, eh, Knuckles" said Sonic

"A bag of fresh Amoeba crap" said Knuckles

"Oh, man, Knuckles" said Sonic "When will you believe"

"When you start flying" said Knuckles


	5. The Forth Sign

**Chapter 5: The Forth Sign**

11:48-

It was torture for the Sonic Team, smelling that rancid odor for twelve minutes. But then, heavy breathing appeared out of nowhere coming from outside. When it started, none of them, except Knuckles, could move.

"W-what's that?" asked Tails shriveling in fear.

"This is the forth sign" said Sonic "And the last sign we'll be hearing, lets go, guys"

"B-but, the breathing is coming from outside" said Tails "He might find us if we go"

"Do we have a choice" said Shadow

"He's right" said Sonic "Better now then later"

"I got to pee anyway" said Amoeba

They started for the back of the tent, but…

"Hold it, guys" said Knuckles "There's a good reason why this is happening"

"Okay, Knuckles what is it this time?" asked Sonic.

"How do we know that you didn't put a tape recorder recording your heavy breathing outside the tent?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, fine then" said Sonic "don't come crying to us when Fredric de' Ontario gets you. Come on, guys, I don't want to be here when the ghost gets here"

"Right behind you, Sonic" said Tails

"What?" said Knuckles

"I gotta go" said Amoeba "I gotta go bad"

"Hey"

"Bye" said Shadow

"Get back here"

But it was too late. Sonic, Tails, Amoeba, and Shadow already left.

"Fine" said Knuckles "I'll stay right here and prove that there is no ghost. COME AND GET ME 'FREDRIC DE' ONTARIO' "


	6. The last sign

**Chapter 6: The Last Sign**

12:00-

There, alone, Knuckles sat. He knew he couldn't sleep with all the breathing outside. Then he heard footsteps, getting louder and louder. Then, a silhouette of a man appeared out side the tent, and then, Knuckles saw the zipper of the tent slowly go up and the entrance flew open! Then a lanky man with red eyes entered the tent.

"I know that's you in a costume, guys" said Knuckles crossing his arms "You can't scare me"

Then, the man grabbed Knuckles by the arm and yanked him out of the tent!

Meanwhile in the forest…

"Twelve ooooooo' one" said Sonic looking at his watch "Okay, guys the ghost passed"

"Good" said Tails "Lets go"

"Let's wait for Amoeba to get done doing his business, then we go" said Sonic

"Sonic" said Shadow "Amoeba's been 'doing his business' for 13 minutes"

"Niagara Falls is falling fall fall" sang Amoeba "Wait, till the Falls stop falling fall fall" Then he got back to the rest and said "Hey, guys, I'm all done"

"Good, 'cause I ain't staying here any longer" said Sonic "Your making me wanna go pee"

When they got back to the tent, they noticed the entrance was unzipped and Knuckles was gone.

"Maybe he had to use the bathroom and left before Fredric de' Ontario got him" said Shadow.

Then they heard Knuckles' voice in the distance saying "You know you guys can't scare me, I'm smarter than that"

"Or maybe the ghost got him" said Sonic "come on Sonic Team, let's go"

Sonic and Shadow went into the forest at super speed as Tails flew behind them carrying Amoeba "Gee, Amoeba, you need to lose some weight" said Tails. Then they reached the gravestone, but this time it had a hole in it. And down the hole they can hear Knuckles' voice swearing and cursing at the ghost still thinking it's Sonic, Tails, Amoeba, and Shadow.

"Well" said Shadow "we tried. Poor Knuckles, I knew him well"

"Sonic" said Tails "What do we do?"

"Why, we're going Knuckles fishing" said Sonic "And Amoeba's the bait"

"Careful, Sonic, you don't want to scare 'the fish" Chuckled Tails.

They tied Amoeba in rope and lured him down with a giant fishing rod.

"Be careful Amoeba" said Shadow

They lured Amoeba lower and lower until they couldn't see him.

"It's dark down here, guys" said Amoeba's voice as it echoed to the surface.

"I bet it is" said Sonic.

Then a large pull tried to yank them in.

"Whoa, looks like we got ourselves a whopper" said Sonic.

Then, they all got yanked inside the hole, deeper and darker, deeper and darker, deeper and floor. They hit the floor with a thud. They got up, but Amoeba was nowhere to be found. Sonic got out a flashlight and found a hallway.

"Come on, guys" said Sonic "Let's go down this hallway"

They went down the hallway, deeper, and deeper, and deeper, then…

"Oops" said Sonic looking down "Shoes untied"

As Sonic bended down to tie his shoe, his flashlight shone on the wall revealing tens of thousands of skeletons. Tails, acting in fear, jumped on top of Sonic.

"Do you mind" said Sonic

"S-sonic" said Tails "L-look on the w-wall"

Sonic shone his flashlight on the wall revealing those skeletons again.

"Oh, come on, Tails" said Sonic comforting Tails "It's only skeletons, nothing to fear, they won't move"

"Yeah" said Shadow "nothing scary about the dead, deceased, u-unliving. Wow that _is_ scary"

They continued down the hallway, more deeper, until out of nowhere, BUMP, they hit something.

"Ow" said Sonic "What was that?"

Sonic shone his flashlight to reveal the ghost of Fredric de' Ontario.

"AAAAAAAAGH, GHOST" screamed Tails

"AAAAAAAAGH, CANADIAN" screamed Shadow

"What did you do with Knuckles and Amoeba" said Sonic

Nothing

"Not talking, eh" said Sonic "well, eat some of this!"

Sonic ran toward the ghost, but the ghost grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the ceiling so hard that he reached the surface and landed at the camp site.

"TAILS, KNUCKLES, AMOEBA, SHADOW" screamed Sonic "NOOOOOOOO! I…I failed. And it's all my fault. Well, technically it's Knuckles' fault because he didn't listen in the first place" Sonic sobbed for 12 seconds

"Wait! There's still another chance to save them, and this is my biggest and only shot"


	7. This is the job for

**Chapter 7: This is the job for…**

Sonic raced to the apartment at super speed, raced past Metal Sonic… "I thought you were camping" said Metal.

Sonic raced to his room and ripped of the red curtain, he has become "SUPERHOG! SAVING THE DAY RIGHT AFTER BREAKFAST!" he yelled.

Superhog, who's really Sonic, is the mysterious super powered hedgehog, complete with super speed, x-ray vision, ability to fly, heat ray vision, super strength, and ice belch (Each set sold separately, batteries not included).

Superhog flew up in the air, out the window and raced toward the gravestone.

Meanwhile…

"Where are you taking us, Fredric?" asked Shadow.

Fredric de' Ontario tied them to a table and started laughing a ghostly laugh.

"Shadow" said Tails "I'm scared, hold me"

"I can't" said Shadow "I'm tied up, and I don't want to hold you, that's wrong"

"Don't worry you still got us" said Amoeba

"Amoeba!" said Shadow.

"Hey, guys" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles" said Tails "How did you guys get here"

"The same way you did" said Knuckles

"Now were all tied up on this table" said Amoeba "The gangs all here"

"Except Sonic" said Shadow

"Oh, he's here alright" said Knuckles "He's in that ghost getup"

"That can't be Sonic, he's too small" said Shadow

"He's on stilts" said Knuckles

"You still don't believe what's going on here" said Tails

"Oh, I know what's going on here" said Knuckles "but you should know, anyway we need to get untied and unmask Sonic so I can prove there is no ghost"

"Knuckles" said Shadow "That is a ghost. A_ Canadian Ghost_"

"Well, whatever" said Knuckles

"What's he going to do to us, Tails?" asked Amoeba.

"Well by the looks of it" said Tails "He is going to stretch us until we die a horrible grueling death"

The ghost of Fredric de' Ontario started turning a crank and they were getting stretched.

"Well, guys" said Shadow "It was nice knowing you"

"Look on the bright side, Shadow" said Amoeba "At least we'll be taller"

"We're going to be dead, Amoeba" said Shadow…CRACK "AHHH! Hey, that felt good"

"Man" said Knuckles "Sonic, your going a long way to scare us"

"UNHAND THOSE PEOPLE, GHOST" said a voice

"Superhog!" said Shadow "He came to save us! We're saved!"

Superhog floated above the others looking down.

"First" said Knuckles "Superhog, do me a favor and unmask Fredric de' Ontario to reveal who he really is"

Superhog pulled off the "mask" of Fredric de' Ontario to reveal, nothing.

"But if…if no one was in there," said Knuckles sweating "then that means"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Agh, Sonic Team" said the manager in his bed.

Knuckles couldn't move. He was wrapped fear so much.

Superhog then fought Fredric de' Ontario. Fredric swatted and missed. Superhog punched and hit Fredric's head. Fredric grabbed Superhog, but Superhog used his heat ray vision on Fredric's face. Fredric dropped Superhog and Superhog used his ice belch and froze Fredric solid. Superhog then hit Fredric, and Fredric shattered to a million pieces.

"Superhog" said Shadow "you saved us"

Superhog used his heat ray vision on the ropes and set them free "Here" he said tossing them a flashlight "Get out of here, your friend is waiting for you. UP UP AND AWAY!" Superhog flew out.

"Gosh" said Shadow "What a hero"

"What a super hero" said Tails

"Can we go now" said Amoeba "Knuckles wet himself"

They went down that hallway, climbed up the ditch, and went back to the campsite. There they met Sonic.

"Guys!" said Sonic "You're alive! You're all alive! And…What in the world happened to Knuckles"

"He found out you were right" said Tails

Knuckles crawled to the apartment shaking.

"I guess Knuckles is right" said Sonic "Let's go home"

They all went back to the apartment.

Three days later…

"Knuckles" said Sonic looking for Knuckles "Knuckles! Where are you?"

Sonic opened the closet in Knuckles and Amoeba's room (They're room mates)

"Knuckles" said Sonic "You've been in there for three days! Are you over your fear yet?"

Knuckles, sucking his thump, looked up, then started poking Sonic with a broom screaming "IT'S THE GHOST OF FREDRIC DE' ONTARIO! GET BACK! GET BACK! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!"

"I think not" said Sonic


End file.
